Umm...Oops?
by Beaner-Bop
Summary: Videl fiddles around with one of Bulma's inventions making her and Gohan go 11 years into the PAST?!?! This can't be good... R/R!!! {100 Review Special Up!}[Epilogue up...IT'S COMPLETE!! WAAAAH!!!!]
1. Aw Shit...

Umm…Oops?

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: New idea for a story…Uh oh!

-

Disclaimer: Riiiiiight…let's move on…

-

Chapter One: Aw shit…

-

Videl looked at the boy in front of her strangely. Their class just went to Capsule Corp., or to Gohan, 'Bulma's'. She thought that he was just trying to sound cool earlier when he said it, but now…he was talking to Bulma straight in the face, talking just like they were old friends and just catching up. Well not just _catching_ _up_ because they seemed to have last seen each other a month or two ago so… she was just plain confused and trying to keep up with their conversation!

"…and Goten is _still_ driving me nuts! So not much of a difference there…Please don't make me watch Trunks again! Please Bulma! Please!" Watch Trunks? Gohan was a baby-sitter for Bulma's kid?! Videl saw that boy when they got here! He could smirked and did all of this scary stuff… and he kept calling all of the high school-ers weaklings! Sharpner, not caring if the kid was younger than him by a couple of years, decided he had to put this little chibi back into his place. All that you could really say was that it didn't last long.

Sharpner got a thousand dollars from Bulma Brief's as a 'sorry' gift for what her son…ahem…did.

He lost it though when he flaunted it around and the other high school students tried to get Trunks to throw _them_.

It was pathetic, and she went to school with these idiots!

She turned her attention back to Gohan. Other students were still in shock from when Bulma yelled at them for being greedy… Bulma was still talking to Gohan, but now about something a wee bit different from before.

"Gohan, I was wondering if you could go into my lab and grab this object that looks like a small card. It's a new invention and I promised that I'd show a new one…"

"New? Bulma you made that a few years ago! It's that flat tv, right?" She saw Bulma nod and laugh lightly at him.

"Yeah, but it's not on market yet and…so you see? Just go get it!" Before Gohan could walk away, Videl stopped him.

"Um, could I go with him? I'm getting a little-" But before she could finish her sentence, Bulma cut in and asked her something.

"Are you Videl?" Videl looked a little shocked and looked towards Gohan to see that he was slowly glowing an interesting tint of red. Videl nodded her head at the older woman. "Oh, go on then dear! I'm sure that Gohan won't mind! Will you Gohan?" Gohan glared at the woman and looked at Videl in sympathy, motioning with his hand for her to follow him.

-

"Where is it?! Bulma said that it would be right here!" Gohan said looking at her desk and seeing no signs of the small flat television. Videl shrugged her shoulders lightly to what he said and kept on looking around the lab.

That's when her eyes fell on it.

It was a dull gray colors and looked a little sloppy. It didn't look anything like a card as Bulma said so she knew that it couldn't be that. There were three small spots for numbers. Videl _knew_ she shouldn't touch it but she couldn't help herself. She switched the first slot, which was at +, to a -. She tried to move the number on the other one but it didn't work. _It must be jammed…_ she thought. She changed the last number to 15.

She played with the idea of hitting the green button at the bottom of the thing. _It's mostly broke already…what could it hurt?_ She thought to herself. She lightly hit the button and her vision was suddenly turned to a bright white. She tried to look for Gohan and was relieved when she saw the boy looking back at her with a confused expression on his face. He mouthed over to her, 'What happened?'. Videl just answered, 'I don't know…exactly…' Gohan looked more confused when suddenly her vision went black and she was knocked out cold.

-

Gohan looked at the rocky climate that he and Videl landed on. _What the hell happened?_ He thought to himself. A breeze blew threw, blowing dust, sand, and dirt over to them. Some of it got into the knocked out Videl, causing her to sneeze as she slowly gained conscience. She looked around and then over to Gohan.

"SON GOHAN! WHAT _HAPPENED?_" She demanded. Gohan winced lightly and glared a little back at the girl beside him.

"I don't know Videl, I didn't **touch** anything that I wasn't supposed to!" Videl blushed from being embarrassed and turned her head away from him. She heard Gohan sigh and felt his hand on her shoulder lightly. "Videl? What _did_ you touch? I don't want to be rude or anything, but maybe I can figure out what happened you know?" Videl nodded her head at him and told him the basic looks of the machine. "I never heard of anything like that… What were the numbers in the slot Videl?" Videl tried to remember and told him. When she was done it looked like this - '**- 11 15**'. Gohan thought about it a little bit and his eyes glazed over a little bit, scaring Videl slightly.

"Um…Gohan? What is it? Do you know how we got here? Gohan? Gohan?! Son, Gohan! Answer me!" Gohan just kept on ignoring him and mumbled something Videl couldn't hear him and asked him to repeat it for her.

"…the past!"

Videl looked at him strangely. "What do you mean Gohan?" Gohan looked at her, a spooked look was on his face. He nodded his head no and grabbed her hand. He _was_ going to fly but then remembered that Videl was there…

"Um…Videl? You're going to see a lot of weird stuff here more than likely…starting with this!" She looked at him confused and was ready to scream at him when he picked her up and…started to _FLY_???? She glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you could _FLY_??" Gohan looked at her sheepishly kind of.

"I didn't want you to get angry at me…" Videl breathed and looked down and screamed yet again. She hugged Gohan's neck tighter and kept looking at the ground.

"Shit…" She tried to distract herself from the, um… _ground_ by talking to Gohan. "Um, so where are we going."

"To someplace to meet some friends…" He looked down at her. "It might take a while, you might want to see if you can sleep or something…" Videl shrugged and took his advice. Yawning, she snuggled closer to him and fell asleep.

Gohan was actually go at a slow speed. He could draw his ki up to protect both him and Videl but he wanted to think…

Were they really in the past? He felt out certain people's kis and was sort of shocked when he felt them. He brought in a deep breath. _Here goes…_

-

Goku brought his head up from talking to Mirai Trunks. The boy just told him who his parents were… Vegeta and Bulma?! You've got to be kidding me! M. Trunks brought his head up too when he felt the large ki.

One by one, all except Bulma, who couldn't feel ki, brought their heads up. Motioning for everyone to follow, Goku quickly flew upwards, followed by all of the others.

-

Gohan sat Videl down and laid down beside her. He knew that they were following his ki now so it wasn't that big of a problem if he went or not. He nudged Videl lightly. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. Gohan looked at her happily and sat up in the cave that he was able to find lodged in all of the cliffs. He got a little nervous when he felt all the ki's right outside the cave. He also heard the light bustle of some feet. He closed his eyes.

He caught the hand that tried to grab him in an instant. The shocked look of his father was right there. Gohan clutched his forehead in his hand quickly while everyone out of the cave looked on in shock at how this teenager could grab _Goku's_ hand so quickly!

"Why did I have to be right?! WHY?! WHY?!" Goku looked at him confused and Videl woke up suddenly from Gohan's yells.

"Huh? G- who are THEY?!" She screeched, causing everyone _with_ hearing to flinch. Gohan, err… teenage Gohan rubbed his ears slightly.

"Gee Videl…please stop that!" Goku nodded his head with him.

"Yeah! You sound just like Chi when she's _really_ angry!" both Gohan's and Goku shivered a little bit at the image of an angry Chichi. "Hey, who are you anyway?" Goku asked the two of them who looked a little out of place with no fighting gi's on.

"Um…" Gohan said looking upwards, trying to think of what to say. Videl answered for him though, so he wasn't to sure if that was good or not…

"We asked first! Um…you know? When I yelled?" Gohan was clearly shock at how easily she said that…and sweetly too!

"Oh yeah! I'm Goku, that's Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, oh and that's my son, Gohan-" Videl's eyes widened and she turned to stare at the 'other boy' named Gohan.

"You said we went to the past…so would that mean…" She was at a loss of words and decided to go for what she was used to, "SON GOHAN YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!!!!" Everyone was quiet as they looked at the _younger_ Gohan. He looked confused.

"What are you looking at me for? I don't even _know_ a Videl! How am I supposed to know what she's talking about?!" Videl shook her head at them.

"I'm not yelling at _him!"_ She pointed to Gohan when he was younger. "I'm yelling at him!" She pointed to the one _she_ knows. Gohan nodded his head lightly to everyone.

"Umm…oops!"

-

A/N: Hehe! Couldn't help it! I got a new idea lol!

Shameless Plug: B*tch Slap! Is of Gohan going to school and what happens, not when they find out he beat Cell…but just when they find out his father's Son Goku?!?!


	2. Let's go Shopping!

Umm…Oops?

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I feel special! I got a ton of reviews for my first chapter *sniff* if I'm right, the main reason is because of B*tch Slap! But you know what? I don't give a damn! LoL! I'm sick today so if this isn't very good, blame it on germs!

-

Disclaimer: Did you know that I don't care about this damn thing?

-

Chapter Two: Let's go Shopping!

-

Gohan sighed as he saw everyone just looking at him. He looked over at his father and put his hand out. "Hi dad! How are you doing?" Goku shook it still looking at teenage Gohan. He looked back to his 'younger' son and then back to Gohan. Bulma was of course the one to break the silence once the shock started to wear off.

"What do you mean?! How can you be Gohan? That'd be like you traveled into the past!" She said. She looked back at Mirai Trunks who she just remembered wasn't from their time. She looked at Gohan and then back to the smaller version of him. "Okay…I'm confused…" Gohan sighed and grabbed Videl's hand, pulling her up. She wiped the dust off of her white shirt and black shorts and looked over at Gohan, looking a little scared.

"Gohan? Um…" Chibi Gohan walked up and looked at Gohan and then hit his forehead and laughed a little.

"So you're me, or not?" Since Gohan already knew he was born in this time, unlike Trunks, he figured that it was okay he told them who he really was.

"Yeah actually…" He looked over at his dad.

"Why don't you see if his ki feels like mine dad? I can't actually feel my own so… Hey! I can't feel yours! You really _are_ me!" M. Gohan laughed nervously and put his arm behind his head and laughed a little. Unconsciously showing everyone there that he wasn't lying, mainly because only Son's ever seemed to use that gesture…

Videl hit him in the back of his head, bringing his attention back over to her. He looked at her confused and then caught on.

"Oh, heh heh, sorry Videl… Everyone," He listed everyone, also to many names for me to check whether or not I'm spelling them right, "Everyone, Videl." Videl blushed a little bit and nodded her head at all of them.

"Hi…" After that was done, the ground shook, and T. Gohan looked a little sheepish.

"So um…who's hungry?"

-

Videl was slowly getting used to how Gohan ate at school but now? Seeing Mirai, Chibi Gohan, T. Gohan, Vegeta, and Goku eat, she had to start all over again. _They eat… a lot…_ Not exactly knowing what to say she just grabbed her meal and started to eat. She turned around to look at Chichi when she asked her something.

"Hmm? What did you say?" Chichi smiled at her kindly.

"I asked 'How do you know Gohan?'." Videl nodded her head in understanding.

"We go to school together. You know, Orange Star High school? I think it's called that here…" Chichi nodded her head yes.

"Yeah, OSH is here! I believe Bulma went there actually… So my little Gohan is going to go there for high school?" Both Gohan's choked on their food. Chibi Gohan didn't really do much after that but the others were sort of shocked when the others ones did.

"Mom! I'm not _that_ little when I'm twelve! Come on!" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you?"  
"I don't know." He smirked a little showing everyone there that he probably hanged around Vegeta from time to time, "I do however know that I recently hit saiya-jin puberty a while after I hit human puberty, and you know what? It is a pain in the ass! I'm going to go spar now? Love ya mom! Bye!" He turned around, leaving the room and a few shocked people behind. The only person who wasn't to affected by it was Videl, having seen it from time to time.

"Waitasec… saiya-jin puberty?! What's that?!" People in the room sweat dropped. Videl growled under her breath that she was going to kill him and followed him outside.

-

Videl sat down by Gohan and they stayed quiet for a few moments. Getting tired of not really listening to anything, Videl tried to start a conversation.

"What was with all of that puberty crap back there?" She asked. Gohan laughed in response. He shrugged and sat up.

"I guess I just wanted to see how they'd react." He looked like he was thinking about something and then looked back at Videl, "Videl? You're going to have to listen carefully to what I tell you. You don't and their future is going to be screwed up." Videl nodded her head at him, telling him to go on, "Alright, _never_ mention your last name and don't mention your father, don't get pissed if Vegeta calls you a weakling, you'll just be causing more trouble than need be!" Videl looked like she was going to object to the last part but Gohan shook his head no, "Videl, I know that you're a great fighter and all, but we need to figure out a way to get back! Not a way to cause more trouble than what has already happened?" Videl understood what he was talking about but didn't want to look as though she'd give up so she settled for looking like she was ignoring him.

Gohan luckily didn't notice. "Also, don't try to get noticed to much? That will be even more hell…" Videl listened a little and then put her hand up.

"Gohan tell me what I _can_ do. I'm sure it's a smaller list!" Gohan started listing things that she _could_ do and Videl rolled her eyes. She stopped him for the moment and picked at a piece of grass. She looked back over to him quickly.

"Gohan?"

"Hmm?"

"How are we going to get out of here?"

Gohan was quiet for a moment and then looked over at her. "I think a good idea would be to ask Bulma but I don't want to put to much on her shoulders…oh yeah! Here's another biggie! Don't mention Trunks! He's not born yet, and if you don't, it'll be like you're be forcing them to get together and all of that…" Videl nodded her head.

"All right, that makes sense. Hey, why can't they know my last name?" Gohan looked at her silently and resumed to looking at the sky.

"It'll mess things up. Well, it'll mostly mess mine up, considering I'm the first to meet you and all you know…" Videl nodded her head in understanding. She sighed and looked down at her clothes, eyes widening.

"I have no extra clothes…" Gohan looked at her.

"Don't tell Bulma or my mom." She looked confused.

"If I can't tell them, how am I going to get new clothes?" Gohan looked at her sympathetically and nodded his head.

"You are in a rut." Videl sighed.

"So…Why can't I ask your mom or Bulma?" Gohan snorted.

"Their nuts…"

"What?"

"Their nuts. You tell them that you need to go get clothes, they'll go and get clothes and clothes and clothes…and then some shoes and then more clothes and then shoes again…" Videl laughed at him and hit him in the shoulder.

"Oh come on! I'm sure they're not that bad! In fact, I'm going to ask them right now!" Before Videl could get up, Gohan was able to grab her wrist and stop her.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!"

-

Videl was currently wondering why she didn't listen to Gohan. I mean, he's so friggin' smart! She was now paying the consequences. Bulma and Chichi were pulling her into every single shop and then grabbing some stuff, then leave, and then go into more! It was getting extremely exhausting! Since she didn't want to drown in a pool of self-pity over such a stupid thing, she decided to have some…fun. She was able to get Chichi and Bulma's attention away from the shoes for a moment.

"You know…Gohan needs clothes too…"

-

Gohan was talking to his younger self about…things. It was kind of strange _talking_ to himself, but at least who knew he couldn't go insane, he joked to himself, mainly because he already thinks that he was all his life.

That was when he felt his cell go off. He grabbed it and pulled it up to his ear. Chibi Gohan quieted down, remembering the rule 'Don't talk when others are on the phone.' He saw 'himself' glare into space and then said some interesting *cough* curses *cough* comments to the person on the other side. What was said you ask?

****

Gohan and Videl's Conversation

Hello? Son Gohan speaking?

You should be careful, who knows who might be calling you?

Haha, what's up Videl?

Nothing… I was wondering…

Hmmm?

You want to join me here?

In the torture chambers? Not likely.

Oh come on! Its… fun!

Fun isn't how'd I'd describe shopping with my mom and her best friend.

Party pooper!

Party pooper my ass! I'm gonna live!

Coward!

Better a coward than a fake hero!

Huh?

Nothing.

O…So when are you coming?

How about…hmmm…never.

Haha, you're coming.

Haha, am not.

Haha, yes you are!

Haha, no I'm not!

Haha, yes!

Haha, no!

Yes!

No!

Yes!

No!

Let's stop acting like children…

Yes, lets!  
You said yes! You're coming!  
What? No I didn't!

Yes you did! Admit it!  
NO!  
You said yes! Get your butt over here this instant!

NO!

Why not?

Because I don't want to go shopping with my mom and Bulma!

Oh come on, their not that bad!

Do you know that you suck at lying over the phone?

I'm not lying!!

Yes you are! Admit it! Admit it!

You sound like a girl.

I'm imitating you.

Grrr…

Guess I'm not going then!

Oh yes you are! If you don't get your butt down here than…

Than what?

…when we get back the school knows you can fly!

Who'll believe that nerd brain, Son Gohan can fly?

…

Thought so.

Please Gohan? I didn't know that you were right!

Videl? What are you doing?

I would really like it if you come Gohan…

Videl, stop…

Please? For me?

Alright!

THANK YOU!

-

Videl hang up the phone with a look of triumph written all over her face, and she was grinning happily about her newest 'defeat'.

Walking outside, Chichi and Bulma asked if she got him to come. Saying yes, they started looking at clothes for Gohan to wear.

-

Gohan looked at the cell in his hand and then over to his younger self who was just looking up at him confused.

"I've been suckered. DAMMIT! Aw, hell! How the fu-" He looked over to his younger self who cocked an eyebrow at him. He growled under his breath. "I can't believe I've got to be a 'good example', for myself!" He hit his forehead with his hand and waved at Chibi Gohan.

"I'm going to die now! Nice meeting you!" The other Gohan waved at him and walked home. When his father asked where the other Gohan was, the chibi one just answered, "He went shopping." Even though he didn't hear a part of the whole conversation.

-

A/N: I got a chapter of this AND B*tch Slap out today! Aren't you proud of me?? I'm sick to! *sniffle* Anyway…

I'm more than likely getting the years mixed up! I KNOW that! But it is really hard to figure the years out if you haven't seen that certain part of the anime for a while after all! Ugh! I feel so frickin' hot it isn't funny!

I'M MELTING! I'M MELTING!

Sorry…had to do that… lol! Bye! REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Shopping Time Begins!

Umm…Oops?

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I'm all better now! YAY! Lol!

-

Disclaimer: *sleeps*

-

Chapter Three: Love and War

-

Gohan glared at Videl who was grinning and looking happy as though her life depended on it. _She's enjoying this too much…_ He thought silently. Videl looked over at him and smirked, showing she did think she had a victory.

What she wasn't prepared for was for Gohan to smirk the exact same way back at her. He mouthed over 'Just wait!'. Videl stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes. She went over and grabbed a shirt with only one word on it which was -Bitch-. She turned around and twirled around in it for Gohan, the bright pink word stuck out on the black material.

"It matches your personality!" Gohan said. Videl stuck her tongue out at him again and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him over to where Bulma and Chichi were. They were in another store looking at men's clothes.

"I brought back the dummy!" Videl declared. Gohan grinned sarcastically at her but the look was lost when Bulma and Chichi started throwing shirts and pants by the dozen at him. Always telling him to try them on in the dressing room, then they would take it back, saying they didn't like the color or the shade or something, before he even got _close_ to the dressing room. Videl was standing there, hands on her hips, smirking at him the whole time. That was when he remembered a fine little detail that Videl seemed to have forgotten.

"You know, Videl needs clothes too."

Videl swallowed as the two women looked at her. She looked at Gohan, who was currently running into the dressing rooms, realizing there was no escaping them.

"Ummm…"

-

Gohan was extremely happy when they got out of the mall. He couldn't complain about all the noise and smells to much because Videl was there and yet had to learn of his heritage that was more than likely going to pop out here sooner or later if he was right…

He was, he knew it, considering the fact that she had met his father, Vegeta, and had met Piccolo. She hadn't commented on it yet…

He also didn't want to say she 'didn't notice' his green color, because even if she didn't, she'd notice sooner or later. Or not at all but considering Gohan's luck…

He put on the black wife beater on and a pair of jeans that had a white stripe over the knee. He looked in the mirror but didn't like it too much. He didn't want to look like Sharpner… Especially around Videl! He hit his head. _Man, I'm turning into such a corny sap_{1} he thought silently to himself. He walked out the door just when he saw Videl getting shoved into the one right by him.

"Well?" He asked, getting the attention of the ladies who were talking about the two of them getting together. It wasn't new talk to him, but he still blushed about it all the time… Pulling their attention over to him, they complimented him _a lot_ and told him to go try on some of the other clothes. Bulma's eyes lighted up just when he walked inside. What that basically means, was that he didn't catch it, at all. She turned to Chichi who did catch it.

"The ball! That weird ball that we're having at CC!" She was starting to jump up and down a little. Chichi looked at her confused.

"What? What are you talking about Bulma?"

"The ball! Chi, I want them there! That would be great! If they get there we can get them all dressed up and-" Chichi caught on quickly.

"Ooo! We're going to get a lot more things then won't we?" She said. She turned to Videl who just walked out. She was wearing a purple spaghetti string tank top and was wearing her usual black shorts.

"What do you think?" She said. Chichi pointed back at the door.

"Put on the other pants."

"But-"

"Put 'em on!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! Put them on dear."

"Um…okay…"

She went back inside and grabbed a black pair of jeans that had little butterflies and flowers beaded in with blue, yellow, and pink beads. When she came back out, both said it looked great and that she was getting it.

After both Gohan and Videl had tried on about fifty different pairs of clothes, they were dragged into a Bridal Shop, much to their surprise.

"Um…Why are we going in here Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"To get you a tux{2}!"

-

The kids waited and waited for Gohan and Videl to come out. They were starting to get worried though…it had been about six minutes.

Bulma looked at all of their expressions and rolled her eyes.

It had been _six_ minutes! Come on!

-

"A _what?_ No, no, no, and NO!" Videl said, "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I AM GOING TO ONE OF THOSE!" Both women looked at her. Bulma looked speechless and Chichi looked like she wanted to cry…from HAPPINESS?!?!

"She _will_ be able to take of my baby! WAH!!!!!!" She cried. Both Bulma and Videl looked at her strangely but shrugged, or at least Bulma did.

"Ex-excuse me?! Take care of you- WHAT?!" Chichi sobered up and brought her index finger by her face. He eyes were closed making her seem very professional.

"I said, 'She will be able to take care of my baby! WAH!!!!!!'. Why?" Videl looked at her strangely, not exactly knowing what to say.

"Okay…gotcha…"

"Don't mind her when she's like that…" Bulma said. She looked at Videl seriously though, "That and you will be going to the ball!" Videl nodded her head 'no' furiously. There was no way she was going there without a fight.

"No way!"

Is it a bad thing that Bulma knows how to retaliate these things?

"No and you getting back to your future is prolonged!" Videl looked at the woman, mouth agape slighty. She just bribed _her_! Videl _Satan_!

"W-What? You bribed me into going to this thing?" Bulma nodded her head no.

"It's not _exactly_ bribing dear. It's black mailing."

Videl was starting to feel the pain that she inflicted on Gohan easier. Was getting black mailed really this…stressing? Videl let out a breath. A sure sign of surrender was basically a melancholy{3} sigh. She knew they had heard it.

"Fine…I'll go to this damn thing…but I won't like it!  
-

A/N: I AM SO FRIGGIN SORRY! Man! This chapter is short! I know! I'm sorry :'( I wanted to make it longer, but I was hit with a big hit of Writer's Block when I already had it when I updated B*tch Slap! I'm sorry it's short! *sniffle*

{1} - Have you ever heard of corn syrup? I think I have…

{2} - Gohan can't get away from tuxes in my stories, can he?

{3} - melancholy basically means your sad, depressed…etc……I love saying that… mel-an-call-ee


	4. The Classics

Umm…Oops?

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER! GO ME! UH HUH UH HUH! THAT'S THE WAY! UH HUH UH HUH- I LIKE IT! UH HUH UH HUH!

Lol!

-

Disclaimer: *laughs and laughs*

-

Chapter Four: The Classics

-

I can't believe that had happened

You didn't believe me…

I can't believe she did that…

You didn't believe me…

HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!  
You didn't listen.

I was being kind to your mother and Bulma

You didn't believe me.

Will you stop saying that?!

I'm telling the truth Videl.

Oh, right, like it's _so_ noble.

Always telling the truth is.

Yeah yeah…

You want to say 'Why didn't you tell me?!' Don't you.

Shut up.

C'mon, say it! I won't tell!

I want you to die.

Aww…Videl, I'm hurt!

You better be!

…

What?

Riiiiight…

Grrr…

What?

Do you know that you're frickin' annoying?

Do you think so? Erasa says I'm cute.

She thinks Sharpner's hot.

Oh yeah…I need to shiver now…

No kidding.

So…a ball huh?

Yup.

Have fun.

What do you mean?

If I'm lucky, some evil feared alien tyrant or evil androids will come to kill us and I'll need to train.

Why won't _I_ be training with you?

…

…

…

SON GOHAN! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!  
Aw shit…

-

Videl glared at the boy. Why wouldn't _she_ train? She was Satan Hercule's daughter in case anybody didn't notice. It was then that she realized that he was probably just kidding. I mean, evil alien tyrants?! COME ON!!!

She snorted under her breath. "Very funny Gohan. You shouldn't say that though, after all, my father _did_ save the world." She got up from the forest that they were sitting in after their little shopping adventure. Gohan watched her leave and thought, _My dad did, too._

-

Videl tried on the deep blue dress and twirled around in it. The slit came up to her thigh which she wasn't to thrilled about. She shrugged though.

She was a guest of Bulma Briefs, she needed to look good. She looked at her hair and wondered if she should do anything with it… She shrugged. She might as well.

She grabbed her hair and put it back a little, seeing what it would look like short. It did look a little better… Okay, that was a lie. It looked a lot better. She let go of her hair and it fell back onto her shoulders. She was staying over at Capsule Corp. Because of all the extra rooms. Gohan was too, or the Gohan _she_ knew anyway. The main reason being that the house then was even smaller then, than what it was to him now. He knew they would have way more room if he wasn't over there. Vegeta already picked a fight with him, and Gohan did his best _not_ to change into Super Saiya-Jin. His efforts paid off. He didn't change and was still able to beat Vegeta here without transforming. It was a pain in the neck though… Vegeta was nearly about to kick his ass!

When he came in from training he saw her sitting in her normal clothes talking on the phone he was able to pick up the last pieces of the conversation, both sides, because of his hearing.

__

"So an appointment in half and hour? I can do that madam! Thank you very much so for calling Paolo's!" The voice on the other end of the line said.

"Yes please. That would great! Bye!" Videl hung up and bumped into a brick wall. When she looked up she saw she ran into Gohan. Her eyes widened at him a little bit, mainly because she thought she hit a wall and it hurt like hell, but also for the fact that he was here. She didn't hear him come in and she always knew, even in a perfectly maintained house, whether or not someone was outside the door. Finding out she didn't know Gohan was in here unnerved her a little bit.

"What was that?" He asked, curious. Videl shrugged lightly and touched her black locks lightly. She told him she was going to get her hair cut. That was when she remembered that she didn't have anyway to get to the hair styling place…

"How the hell am I supposed to get there now?!" She whined a little Gohan looked at her confused. He laughed a little and grabbed something out of her pocket.

"Videl, Didn't you remember how we got to that cliff place? At _all?_" Videl looked over at him and her eyes widened a little bit.

"You-You really-really…like-you know… _flied????_" Gohan shook his head yes, looking even more confused. She swallowed and started heading towards the door.

"Why are we going already?" Gohan asked.

"Because if I faint on the way, I need time to get conscious." Gohan laughed a little bit and followed her out.

-

Videl's real idea was to see if the ice-cream parlor was still up. Her dad bought it when she was thirteen and knocked it down so that he could make his gym larger. She was so pissed at him when he did that. And he said he'd keep it up if she wanted it up! She said she did and what did she get? A corner of her father's gym. Whoopee.

The moment she saw the sign with painted letters on it, she grew so excited! She grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him inside of it quickly.

It was sort of small but that made no difference to Videl. It had that weird nice smell that she couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was. There was an old man with a white apron on up there cleaning a soda glass. He looked up and grinned at the two new arrivals. Gohan was wearing the black shirt and jeans that he tried on the day before. The old man nodded at the two.

"What can I get for ya' two lovebirds?" Videl and Gohan blushed together and smiled at him slightly. "You two look real sweet ta-geth-ar, ya' know that right?" The two turned an even darker red. The man was enjoying this to much. He didn't see a pair like these in…forever! Well, not really but still. It was rare for couples, or soon-to-be-couples (he knew just by looking at them they weren't together, yet), to come into the fountains anymore. It was sad really. {1}

"You know what? I've got a brand new drink. Called Lover's Lake, why don't you do this old man a favor and try it out?" The two blushed even darker as he turned around and started putting the vanilla and strawberries and cherries into the drink. When he was done he handed the large glass to them, two straws, and sat it beside them. It was an impressive display of reds, pinks and whites, and Gohan even pointed out some green, there was some lime in it. They shrugged and started drinking it. They talked while the older man looked at them amused.

It was nice to see couples still able to do this.

The girl brought her head up and looked at him. She opened her mouth as if to say something but didn't. She opened it again and did.

"What's your name?" He smiled at her and answered.

"I'm Ed Smith." She nodded at him and smiled.

"I'm Videl, and this is Gohan." He nodded his head to the both of them. Yup, it was good to see that people could still be like this.

-

After leaving the parlor, the two quickly made it over to Paolo's. The man was able to talk them eating more Lover's Lane's. Basically, they were stuffed. They were still laughing with each other when they got to the shop. They went inside and Paolo was rushing back in forth between other customer's. After a while, Gohan yawned, showing he was bored. Another thing to prove it would probably what he said next to Videl.

"Paolo is French for Paul." He said in a tired voice. She hit his back lightly.

"Stay up! I need an honest opinion of what my hair looks like when it gets done!"

__

"IF it gets done." She hit him in the shoulder again. Right after she did that, Paolo came up and kissed her hand, making Gohan ready to break his.

"Good day madam! I am so sorry! There are just to many people here! But do not fear, Paolo is able to help all that are here!" Gohan rolled his eyes at the rhyme and Videl giggled. Paolo pulled her over and sat her down in a chair. He looked at her hair, so hard that Videl was wondering if he didn't use scissors because his eyes could do it.

After a while he brought out the scissors, making Videl feel a _little_ better and started to snip at her hair. About fifteen minutes later, Paolo turned her over to the mirror and Videl grinned at her reflection. It looked better than what she thought it would, now…if it'll impress Gohan … Videl caught herself thinking that and wondered why the hell they didn't stop.

THEY NEEDED TO STOP!!!

She sighed and got up. She grinned again at her reflection and paid Paolo the money that was needed. They were out of the shop quickly and wondering what they should do now. Gohan pointed out a sign that said 'FAIR - Rides and Crafts and Prizes!!!' on it. Videl nodded her head and made him go with her. He laughed when she kept on telling him to hurry up, and that he was being to slow. Videl looked at the year on the sign and said that she remembered coming to this fair when she was younger.

"Wait…" I remember this fair…" Videl grabbed his hand and made him follow her, again. She pulled him over to the Ferris wheel and started to look around. Her eyes lightened up when she saw two certain people. She pointed them out to Gohan.

All he saw was a woman, wearing a pair of warn out jeans and a pink and white top holding hands with a dark-haired girl in…PIG-TAILS?! It finally clicked in Gohan's head that what he was seeing was Videl when she was younger.

__

That would mean the woman's her mother… He looked over at the older Videl who was studying the woman intently.

"I never thought I'd see her again…" She whispered. Gohan grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the Ferris wheel. He had a feeling that the happy music wasn't helping Videl's moody condition to much so he walked behind some of the machines, Videl following him the whole way, and the two walked out into the grassy area that was behind it. Twenty feet away was the highway. Videl went into about the middle of the grassy area and just sat down, not really doing anything at all. Gohan sat down right beside her.

"You want to get out of here Videl?"

"Yes…" He grabbed her and walked over and around the fair. He walked back into the city and made sure that no one was able to see him. He jumped up into the air and was started to fly.

-

He took her to the lake again. It was becoming 'their spot'. When he sat Videl down she started crying, something he was sure she didn't do in a while.

"I thought I'd-I'd nev-never see-see her again…" She sobbed quietly. Gohan let her cry into his shirt and made cooing noises, trying his best to calm her down.

"Shh, it's alright Videl, it's alright…"  
"Go-Gohan, why'd she leave?" She whispered, knowing that he wouldn't know the answer considering he more than likely didn't even know about her mom. "Why-why did she leave-leave me behind? Didn't she-she love me?" This kept on for a while until the crying girl finally cried herself to sleep. He picked her up and took her over to Capsule Corp., to put her to bed.

-

A/N: It's still short I know but so sappy and sweet~!!!! I'm not happy with this chapter as I am the others though…

{1} - I live near a soda fountain, one of the few left in the states if I'm right, and it is so friggin' kewl! They've got all sorts of flavors! Like Green River and stuff! Way better than coke or sprite (I own neither) the bad thing is, is that people keep on buying them out! WE NEED TO KEEP THE FOUNTAINS!!!! They are really cool! Go in and sit at the bar of one and talk to the bartender or something! The one at ours is really nice! DO IT TODAY! Lol!


	5. Don't Stop Dancing

Umm…Oops?

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: Ugh! I'm so sorry at how late I'm getting this out!!! I needed to help at my brother's bowling banquet!! SORRY FOR IT BEING LATE!! Wait…It's not late…I still got it out today…

-

Disclaimer: Bippity boppiy buu! All characters in DBZ and words in Cinderella!

Disclaimer I care about: CREED OWNS DON'T STOP DANCING!!! I FINALLY DID A SONG FIC CHAPTER! BE PROUD! That and I totally love Creed. They are so awesome, I know I probably sound like a valley at the moment but they are so kewl!

-

Chapter Five: Don't Stop Dancing

-

Videl woke up and turned to the window. She was ready to just go out onto the balcony in her room when she remembered that in this time there was no moon. She didn't know that it was wished back a few years after Gohan's dad was dead, but she knew it was there at one time, and then it was gone the next. She still went outside to the window sill though. The metal of the bar made it extremely cold, which is how Videl felt. She never really thought that she and Gohan really went into the past until that moment. That was when all of the shock just…stopped. She saw herself and her mom and just broke.

She put a hand up to her forehead and sobbed a little. She remembered how she cried on Gohan by the lake. She was so weak then and he didn't even make a comment on it. Maybe he reveled in it. She wasn't sure, but whatever it was, she hated him for it. Or at least she wanted to. You just _can't_ hate someone like Gohan. Annoyed with maybe, but never hate. She sighed and dropped her head a little bit. She got she just stood there for a minute when she heard a knock on her door. She turned her head a little bit and told the person to come in.

Gohan stepped in and grinned at her lightly. She returned it to him and came inside. She went over to her bed and motioned for Gohan to follow her. Sitting down beside her, he looked around a little bit and then back to her.

"Are you okay Videl?" She knew he was asking because of that whole incident this morning. She shrugged and fell backwards onto her bed.

"I guess." She whispered lightly. Gohan touched her stomach lightly causing her to laugh and swat at his hand playfully. "Don't do that!" She laughed. She kept on swatting at his hand and always just missed it. She jumped on him after a while. And the two fell onto the floor, both forgetting exactly where they were, including the time slot.

**__**

At times life is wicked and I just can't   
see the light  
A silver lining sometimes isn't enough   
To make some wrongs seem right  
Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything

Videl stopped laughing and looked up at him smiling.

"I haven't been so happy since my dad saved the world!" She giggled like a little girl quickly, "I almost forgot, that hasn't happened yet!" She laughed again lightly, missing the emotions passing Gohan's face very quickly.

  
**_And now I'm on my knees again  
But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many   
feel this way_  
**

__

Mainly because it won't ever happen, Videl… Gohan thought silently. In the back of his head, a small thought was just swimming around, saying she'll know the truth when this whole little 'adventure' was over with. He felt both sided. He would be so happy to get it off his chest. One less person to keep his secret from, but at the same time this means that Videl will learn the truth about her father… Someone who lied to the world for his own gain and making Videl's teenage life an entire lie. He didn't think her life would be a lie though. Just a large piece of it. What would she think of him when she found out he was the one that beat Cell?

**__**

Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away…away  


He didn't even have something to call a life beyond fighting when he was a kid… His 'real' life was only up to when he was four and five. His birthday was somewhere in that mess. After that whole terror thing from the other saiya-jins then Freiza then…his life was made up of to many thing to count. It was still a shock that he was one of the few in the Z - Gang who haven't died yet.

**__**

  
At times life's unfair and you know   
it's plain to see  
Hey God I know I'm just a dot in   
this world  
Have you forgot about me?

It was funny, a twelve year old blaming himself for his father's death because he was being stupid while he was fighting. Most kids might feel bad at yelling at their father or doing something wrong to their parents or something. Gohan blamed himself for killing his father and blamed himself for all of his mother's grief when she found out what happened to Gohan.

Gohan grabbed Videl and made her stand up. She looked at him confused to what he was doing. He pulled her arms onto his shoulders and he grabbed her hips lightly, bringing the two closer together. She smiled at him and laid her head onto his chest. They stayed like that for a while. Just dancing to a tune that no one could hear except the two of them…

  
**_Whatever life brings  
I've been through everything  
And now I'm on my knees again  
  
But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many   
feel this way_**

Gohan wondered how many kids really have felt grief like that. He supposed that many have. Maybe in different ways, like listening to their parents, not telling them not to go… Not arguing with them some more because if they did, whatever happened to their parents wouldn't have happened at all. He put his chin onto Videl's head and held her tighter.  


**__**

Children don't stop dancing  
**_Believe you can fly  
Away…away_**

Am I hiding in the shadows?  
Forget the pain and forget the sorrows  


Videl looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and Videl could see that his eyes were watering a little bit but nothing came out of them. What could he have been thinking about? She put her head onto his shoulder and just tried to forget everything that made her what she was.   


**__**

Am I hiding in the shadows?  
Forget the pain and forget the sorrows  
  
But I know I must go on  
Although I hurt I must be strong  
Because inside I know that many   
feel this way  


Gohan stepped away from Videl and bowed to her. Videl laughed lightly and curtsied back to him. They came back up grinning. Videl laughed again.

"What was that for?" She grinned.

"For this." Videl looked at him confused but then gasped to herself lightly when Gohan's lips touched hers. She put her arms around Gohan's neck and the two of them deepened it even more, slowly removing everything that they knew of from their minds except each other.

  
**_Children don't stop dancing  
Believe you can fly  
Away…away  
  
Am I hiding in the shadows?   
Are we hiding in the shadows?_**

Gohan just shook his head mentally. Forget everything. Remember Videl. Keep Videl. That's really all that mattered to Gohan.

-

Chichi couldn't sleep. Conveniently, she was staying over a Capsule Corp. with everyone else because they all wanted to meet the 'new' Gohan, including the younger version of Gohan. How often was it that you got to meet the older you? The older _real_ version of you?

She walked down to the kitchen and grabbed herself a cup of coffee. She wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

She decided to see her new baby, and turned back to the stairs that would take her to teenage Gohan's room. The door right beside Gohan's was open and she decided to take a peek. This new girl that hung out with Gohan was extremely interesting for a reason that Chichi just couldn't put her finger on. She took a few more steps and was soon standing right in front of the room. She gasped quietly, so that they couldn't hear her.

The two in there were just dancing. It looked so sweet. She grinned with happiness as one word popped into her head, 'Grandchildren!'. She watched them a little longer and saw that Gohan had a small trace of a tear right by his eye. Most people wouldn't have been able to see it, not even most saiya-jins, but she was a mother. She saw these kinds of things. She saw Gohan's face come up with a type of resolve look and saw him part with Videl.

He bowed to her and the girl laughed and curtsied. Chichi couldn't help but think that was so cute while romantic at the same time. Videl asked something that only Gohan could hear and she saw him answer her back, and was pretty sure he said 'For this'. She and the girl both looked at him confused until she saw Gohan lean down and kiss her.

Videl didn't seem to have a problem with it though and allowed it to continue and get deeper. Chichi had hearts in her eyes and turned around quickly. Her baby was growing up and had a girlfriend who could give her grandkids! What more could she want?

Chichi's mind was actually able to answer that for her, to her surprise. _You want him to be your little boy again._ Her mind said back to her. She looked down the hall that had her room. Gohan, the Gohan from this time, had his room right by hers. He was still her little boy, but one single thought still nagged at her. _For how long?_

-

Gohan laid down on Videl's bed, pulling her down with him. Videl laughed and grabbed one of her pillows. Gohan looked back at her to see what she was doing and saw that she was putting the pillow over his chest. He looked at her confused.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm making myself a Gohan Pillow. Now shut up, Pillows don't talk!" Gohan glared at her lightly but did as told. He couldn't help but laugh lightly though, earning him a punch in the stomach that he couldn't feel since she did it as a joke.

He felt Videl's heart rate slow down until it came a low steady stream. He put his hand into her hair and played with it for a while. He didn't feel like going to sleep. He just wanted to keep watching Videl. She whispered something that he couldn't hear. He shrugged it off and closed his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep along with Videl.

-

A/N: Sappy, and sweet! Hope you liked!


	6. A Talk With Piccolo

Umm…Oops!

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: My hands are so friggin' sore…

-

Disclaimer: Oh Please…

-

Chapter Six: A Talk With Piccolo

-

Piccolo had not been seen much during the whole arrival of his 'older' student, but now T. Gohan was looking for him. Apparently he hadn't changed to much in the future because Mirai Gohan found him under his usual waterfall. Either that or the kid just had a good memory, which was also could very easily be the answer.

He looked up the moment he heard Gohan's feet touch the grass. He looked at the older version of his student with a question in his eyes. Gohan nodded his head and grinned at him. He walked over to Piccolo and looked at him expectantly. Piccolo just looked at him strangely and T. Gohan sighed slightly in exasperation.

"You gonna move over so I can have some room? I need to meditate. The last few days have been…hectic." Piccolo nodded and moved over a little. Surprisingly, it was also him who started a conversation between the two instead of vice versa.

"What's been going on kid?" Gohan looked at him strangely and then nodded his head in understanding to what he was saying.

"I've been…remembering stuff. Well, more like looking into the future for you guys." Piccolo looked at him, telling him to explain what he meant. "…There's one major battle after the androids, but I won't go into specifics considering the fact that…" Gohan stopped for a moment to figure out the right word, "…I don't know if I want to change the timeline, like Mirai did." Gohan drooped his shoulders and felt Piccolo's hand on his shoulder.

"Is anything bad happening in your time now kid?" Gohan looked to the water that was beneath the stone he was sitting on.

"Not…necessarily…I mean, there are things that I would just _love_ to change, but at the same time, I don't know what life would be without that past. If I didn't have it, I don't think I'd be _me_." Piccolo looked at him again, just staring kind of.

"What have you become?"

"That's the thing. I don't know! I can be pretty much everything… After a while, I started taking my dad's role in about everything…" Gohan really hoped that Piccolo didn't pick up that it meant 'since my father is dead, I have to take his place', either that or that he wouldn't mention it to anyone. It would be a pain in the ass if he did.

"You grew up kid, that's what you were supposed to do." Gohan looked at the water, just watching the bugs, and creatures swim and walk over it.

"I didn't want to grow up but I had to." He whispered. Since a Nameks' hearing is better than a humans, he didn't have to strain to hear it.

"Everyone grows up kid." He saw Gohan smile weakly and saw him turn his head to look at him. He let out a mirthless chuckle.

"Piccolo, have you honestly met my dad? Because I really don't think that you did…" Piccolo raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"Technically, your father did grow up." Gohan snorted. It was okay to act like this in _this_ world. His father was still alive.

"Just in height." Piccolo looked at him strangely. Gohan seemed to have gotten a strange and misty look in front of his eyes. Usually he only gets it when he's remembering the past, which is what Piccolo figured that he was doing.

"He was one of the greatest." Piccolo looked at him again and this time noticed that Gohan was a little far out of it and would take a little more effort to make him snap out of it. Luckily, he didn't get in to deep this time.

"I can't believe I did that… I should stop being so hard on myself though. He doesn't blame me. But he's _dad_. Of course he wouldn't blame me. Everyone else _says_ they don't blame me but I know that they _all_ think that I killed dad…" Piccolo's eyes widened. "I think I killed dad too… It was seven years ago though… Maybe it dulled what they felt…" Piccolo's eyes widened even more. He was finding out things that he shouldn't have and was probably kind of betraying his student's trust. He put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, snapping the black haired boy out of his trance-like state. Gohan blinked a few times before looking at Piccolo.

"Heh, I guess I spaced out there for a minute, didn't I Piccolo?" Piccolo nodded his head to Gohan who stood up. "I better get going, Videl said she was going to take me shopping, without my mom and Bulma, which is a _very_ good thing. It was great seeing you again Piccolo!" Piccolo nodded his head to him and then went back to concentrating on his brand new thoughts that he tried to push out of his head since he shouldn't have them yet.

__

Goku died, they didn't wish him back, and Gohan is still blaming himself seven years after this thing happened?! What happened?

-

Videl and Gohan walked down the halls of the mall. Without Bulma and Chichi there, it made looking for clothes much more fun.

Videl looked at a store that sold t-shirts and saw one that caught her eye. She grabbed Gohan and pulled him over to the store quickly, and showed him the t-shirt. Gohan laughed at it and put it back onto the rack.

It was a normal black t-shirt, except the back of it said 'I'm a Jackass'. Videl picked it back up and looked at the size.

"Hey! Look! It fits you!" Gohan looked at the size of the shirt and then back to her confused, but not innocent confused, he had an evil glint in his eye.

"How do you know what my shirt size is Videl?" Videl was caught off guard with that question, but decided that if she couldn't answer it, she might as well go around it.

"I bet…" She looked around the mall until she saw twins going up to a candy shop and order something, "…that you have to wear that 'Jackass' shirt for a few days next week if those two order the same thing!" Gohan looked at her and then back to the twin girls. The person in the back was currently scooping popcorn into a box, for one of the girl's he was sure. He saw one of the girl's looking at the slushie machine. He nodded his head at her.

"I'll take that bet, and _you'll_ have to make me food for a week if I win." They nodded and looked back at the twins. The first one got what she wanted, but she looked like she just couldn't decide. She finally pointed to the small popcorn box and a pop.

It was the same food but had an extra on it.

Gohan and Videl looked at each other and then to the jack ass t-shirt.

Videl went into the sporting goods store next door and grabbed some wrist bands. When she came back into the t-shirt shop Gohan asked her a question.

"What are those for?"

"These are for my wrists while I cook your food. I do not want a sprained wrist while I'm making these meals."

"You know Videl, I thought it was a joke." She shrugged at him.

"I think that it was real. One girl ordered popcorn one ordered popcorn and a drink. We both lost. We both won." She looked at the wristbands that she had just bought, "and one must pay the consequences for their actions." Both of them shivered and Gohan went up and bought the shirt and a pair of black jeans. Videl told him too because if he didn't, the black shirt would clash terribly with the red pants. You don't want _that_ to happen, now do you?

-

A/N: It's short but I've got to go to bed…SORRY! I got **3** chapters out of different stories today! SOMEONE HELP MY POOR HURTING HANDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Time To Go

Umm…Oops?

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: ARGH! I needed to re-type this cuz my computer froze, dammit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Disclaimer: *Are you catching all these tracks that I'm layin' down for you* -Pink

-

Chapter Seven: Time To Go

-

Gohan blushed heavily as he pulled the jackass t-shirt over his head. He put on the black jeans and didn't put on any shoes because it was the middle of summer here, unlike what it was at their time which they left, which was currently in fall.

He knew that if his mother saw this, either time, she would kill him, but he had something that might be able to save him. Videl was taking a week's worth of making Gohan's food out of the woman's hands. From how much she complained about cooking, this _should_ be a God send. Hopefully for both of them, it was.

He walked outside quickly, trying to forget the back of the shirt. He knew the more he tried to hide it, the more people would get suspicious of it. He sighed. He woul.d have to face the tornado sooner or later. Might as well make it sooner.

-

****

Gohan and Videl's Timeline

The person that made the little time travel device looked around. Everything that was seen by this person wasn't new. He/she grabbed the flat TV out of their pocket and put it back on the desk where it belonged. It would be a minute or two, possibly five at the most, they were sure of it, before those two came back anyway.

-

****

Chibi Gohan's Timeline

Bulma looked everywhere she could for the two time travelers that had come here by accident. She found them in her garage surprisingly. She raised an eyebrow at them. The two were just looking at the cars and saying which ones they would kill to have. She made a mental note to herself when she heard Gohan say 'Bulma got me a new model, our time of course, for my Seventeenth. My mom didn't want me to get it for my sixteenth for some reason…'. Well, she knew what to get him for his seventeenth birthday! That was a big help!

She cleared her throat because it was obvious that Gohan hadn't sensed her. She figured from Videl not knowing what a Saiya-jin was from earlier, she didn't know how to do all of that stuff too. Bulma saw Videl practicing her fighting earlier. That girl was going to know how to throw ki blasts and fly very, very soon. She was sure of it.

Gohan's head jerked up to look at her when she cleared her throat. He looked at her a little confused. Bulma nodded her head, telling them to come inside.

"I've got a surprise! Come on! Come on!" She said. They followed her out of the garage, into the house, and into her private lab. They walked in and didn't see anything that was to different. That was when she motioned to the bracelets on the table.

"These will take their wearer's into any time that they wish that's…" Bulma looked a little sheepish and the other two motioned for her to continue, "…three years away, either way." Gohan looked at her a little shocked.

"That's _it?_ But-"

"That's the only things that we have that will take you into a different time! Remember, I'm not an expert on this time-travel buis. Yet. That's a main point. The future mes apparently are better at it because I've already done it. I'm just starting to walk in!" She said before Gohan could say anymore. Gohan nodded his head, telling her he got what she meant. That and he didn't want to get on her bad side. He's seen it all to often… Along with his mother's…and Eighteen's… and Videl's… What is it with him and angry women anyway?!?!

"Guess we better say bye to everyone, huh?" Bulma nodded her head.

"Yeah, but don't leave! I'll call everyone over so that you two don't have to go around and do all of that stuff!" Gohan and Videl nodded their heads. They turned around and started to leave when Bulma called to them…er…Gohan again.

"Gohan, you're folling Vegeta! What happened to you in that timeline anyway?!" Bulma joked. Gohan looked at her confused.

"Vegeta's Bad Man and you're Jack Ass! Geesh…whatever happened for this to come along?" Gohan put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously while Videl grabbed him shaking her head and pulling him out of the room.

"Moron…" She told him, forcing him into her room so that they could talk. 

-

"So we're gonna leave soon?" Videl asked sitting on her bed. Gohan laid down beside her and just shrugged his shoulders lightly.

"I guess so…" Videl nodded her head. She laid down beside Gohan and looked at him under a long stare that wasn't a glare…just curiosity.

"Why don't you always wear clothes like that?" She asked. Gohan blinked at her question and looked down at his clothes that he was currently wearing.

"Because I don't-" He blushed and mumbled something under his breath, most likely his answer that he did _not_ want Videl to hear.

"What? What is it? Come on Son Gohan, tell me!" Gohan looked at her and blushed a little deeper before regaining a part of his posture.

"I didn't want people to see," insert major blush alert here, "…that I worked out. It'd be harder for my studies and I just don't…" He looked for the right words to say to Videl, "…don't do that. It's sort of sick, I mean, look at Sharpner!"

Videl had to agree with him. He had a point, that would suck. Being like Sharpner I mean. She was also thankful for it at the moment too. She could stare at what he had herself and without having to hide her competitiveness with anyone because, hehe, nobody else was here.

She shook her head. Her inner thoughts were starting to sound way to much like Erasa than what she wanted them too.

-

Everyone gathered around the two that were ready to go three years into the future. Shaking hands, waving… all of that was done and Videl was even able to get Gohan to take her to the Soda Fountain so that she could go and say by to Ed.

They looked at their watches and pressed in '3' basically standing for three years into the future. They waved as their forms changed from that timeline to…three years later.{1}

The two opened their eyes to again see themselves on the Briefs lawn which is where they said 'bye' and 'see you in three years!' at.

It seemed…deserted though.

"Gohan? Why isn't there anyone _here_?" Gohan looked at her and did the math in his head. If no one was here and they didn't go into an alternate universe that would mean… He looked shocked and looked at Videl. Something bad was happening and she knew it. She put her hand on Gohan's arm and looked at him carefully.

"Gohan? What's happening?" He looked at her and didn't know exactly what to say. Before he could say anything though he felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look behind him and jerk back a little bit. He turned around only to see his father…as super saiya-jin.

"He-he looks like-like the the-" Videl said. Gohan knew she was going to something about the golden fighter and the usually happy Goku. Goku didn't look too cheery though.

"What's going to happen Gohan?" Goku asked his son. Gohan looked at him strangely.

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you tell us something like this would happen _after_ the androids?!" Goku was getting angry mainly because there was no where else for him to vent. He could waste it on Cell but the tournament wasn't for days. Gohan glared at his father.

"Why? Would it have changed anything?" Goku looked at him strangely. He knew he shouldn't be getting angry at his 'older' son but couldn't help it.

"What would it have changed?! Let me think…everything!"

"How?" Videl just looked at the two who were fighting.

"We would have known beforehand and trai-"

"What? Trained harder than you did for the androids? Weren't you already working at your maximum?! Why would me telling you change things?!" Gohan yelled. He was a little surprised at himself that he was getting pissed at his dad. He felt his ki level rising but neither Goku or Gohan himself noticed the sudden change.

Videl did feel something bad happening though and hit Gohan in the back of the neck and started scolding both of them.

"Look at you two! Something bad is happening and you're arguing like idiots! And this 'problem', what the hell is it anyway?!" She screeched. Gohan looked at her and played with the idea of telling her about the Cell games but Goku beat him to a part of it.

"The tournament that Cell's in will be in a few days. Do you know what's going to happen?" Goku asked her. He was pretty good at staying out of this stuff but couldn't help himself from asking the girl that must have known what happened. That's when a thought struck him.

"Hey…if you're from the future… that means…" Goku's face looked like it had actually gained some hope. In the back of Gohan's head he was wondering how and why he had ever lost it.

-

A/N: Ugh…I'm changing genres… _this_ story is now the 'general' and BS is now going to be Romance/Humor. It probably makes more sense…

{1} - This is more than likely wrong, but I'm putting it in as the last few days before the Cell Games…


	8. I'll Watch

Umm…Oops?

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: I got a schedule for my stories! You can look in my profile or _Let's Just Fly_ (New G/V, go me!) to see it! Check it out! Lol!

-

Disclaimer: D not only begins 'disclaimer' but also 'die' and in alphabetical order we have DIE DISCLAIMER! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-

Chapter Eight: I'll Watch

-

Goku looked at his son confused and then to the ground with the same expression on his face. He looked back up to Gohan with a question.

"How _did_ we beat Cell? We already agreed to… I know that I'm not strong enough so…" Gohan looked at his father confused. How often did his dad ever think like this? He's never seen this side of Goku before and honestly it was freaking him out.

"Dad? Just fight." Goku looked at him and his eyes widened. He felt Gohan's ki quickly disintegrating, it was stronger than him while it was falling {1}! He looked at his son again and looked Gohan in the eye. Videl looked at the two of them since they had obviously stopped fighting. Gohan looked over at her and then back to his father.

"I'm not going to tell you how it hap-"

"You fought, didn't you?" Goku looked at him and wasn't to surprised when Gohan looked at him shocked. He was expecting it. Again, Gohan didn't want to lie and couldn't exactly say 'no' because if he didn't, the world might never be rid of Cell. He nodded his head, practically sealing the fate of lonely nights for his mother and angst and self-pity for him. Not to mention no father for Goten to look up too. He couldn't choose which was worse out of the three.

"I knew it." Goku whispered. Gohan looked at him confused but at the same time felt his pride being hit. He was sayia-jin in more ways than one.

"Then why did you lose hope in me?" Gohan asked, knowing that it wasn't true, at least hoping that it wasn't anyway. Goku looked more confused.

"What do you mean?"

"You come here, practically _demanding_ why I didn't tell you what was going to happen, you keep on saying how things would be better and all of that crap, would things be better? Oh, and how did you lose hope in me? I was going to fight and you already knew that you were all in trouble because _you_ couldn't fight?!" Gohan practically had no recollection of what he said or for that matter, who he said it too. Like I said before, it was as rare as hell for Gohan to blow up at his father.

Goku waited for a few moments. He would have stopped Gohan from ranting and going on like this, maybe punched him or something, but he was noticing the steady rise of energy that was coming from his son. It was growing rapidly and he was positive a few times over that his son's power lever exceeded his own a few times.

Videl just looked on, if the energy that was starting to surround Gohan wasn't so strong, she'd go over there and hit him in the head for being such an idiot. That basically summed up what he was going to be and what he already was.

Gohan was able to get himself under control and not change into super saiya-jin in front of Videl. He had all of this to worry about already. He didn't need to worry about Videl's rants that he was the golden fighter and never told her about it.

Gohan put a hand over his forehead and took in a few deep breaths to steady himself. He looked back over to his father.

"Does the younger me talk about myself? At all?" He asked the older man. Goku thought about it and nodded his head.

"He says things like 'I wonder what I went through…' or you know, things like that…why?" Gohan nodded his head. Things were starting to make sense now.

"I need to find Piccolo. It's important." Goku looked at him and nodded his head. He looked back at Videl and nodded his head again at her.

"Nice seeing you again Videl." Before she could say anything, Goku jumped into the air that neither one of them, or at least Videl, knew about.

Videl turned to look at the boy at her side.

"The Cell Games?! Why didn't you just tell them to go home or something?! My dad is going to beat Cell! I mean…" She kept on yelling at him until she noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her at all. He looked like he was thinking about something. He turned to look at Videl and bit the inside of his lip wondering if she should know the truth or not. Unluckily for him, Videl made the decision for him right away.

"We're going to the Cell Games! I want to see my father before he changed! He changed a ton after he won the Budokai but then after Cell…" She continued to say things and Gohan sighed. She was going to beat the answers out of all of his friends in the future now that she knew who they were. He knew that they wouldn't say what happened, but at the same time, they won't say that her father beat Cell. He knew that she would just get more pissed.

"It's your fault if you see something you won't like." He told her. He picked her up without her consent and started flying. He needed to find Piccolo. He knew what was happening now since they traveled into the past things were starting to become clearer along with how they got into the past in the first place. That was the first thing that either of them wonder but didn't get an answer for until now. Well, it was sort of an answer.

Videl screamed a little bit but ducked her head into Gohan's shirt, trying to calm herself down. Gohan wasn't flying nearly as slow as he was before, something that she was kind of miffed and pissed about. He also wasn't covering them with his ki to protect them. Videl's loud squeak brought him to remember that he _was_ holding Videl who wasn't used to all of this stuff.

"Heh…sorry Videl." She growled at him in response. Gohan rised up his ki so that it was to the point where it was able to protect both of them, meaning most of it was mainly for Videl. She tucked herself into him a little more closely before asking him something. 

"Where are we going anyway?" She mumbled loud enough for Gohan to hear. He kept on looking forward, not looking down once.

"To find Piccolo."

"Why do we need to find Piccolo?"

"I need to have my younger self's memory erased." Videl looked up at him confused. It took a few moments before she asked a question.

"Why?"

"I finally get what happened here. I knew that there must be some _reason_ for it…" Gohan kept on mumbling under his breath but Videl could never quite pick it up. She gave up and let Gohan fly without any interruptions. She didn't want him to drop her.

-

A/N: One or Two more chapters! UGH! I knew the moment I made that little schedule that something would go wrong!!! UO is nearly done and its got more than _two_ up there! That figures…aw well…I guess you just need to change The BS and LJF around a little bit… cya! I gotta go! Hope you liked! Sorry its short!!!!!!!!

{1} - I usually keep Gohan training after the whole Cell Game thing… Makes things a little more interesting if you ask me…


	9. 100 Reviews!

****

100 REVIEW SPECIAL!!!!!!!!!

Beaner-Bop

(Who Else?)

-

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8

A/N: YEAYEAYEAYEAYEA!!!!

I had no ideas for a review special in this one since its almost done (many of you mey be wondering WHY I'm doing this special since only two chapters [including the next one] are left. My answer?

I FELT LIKE IT! Lol!

-

Sneak peak? Nah… Only two chapters left…

New story? ^_^

Convo? ^_^

Let's go see CC? ^_^

Song Fic? ^_^

4 out of 5 isn't bad…

-

**__**

State of Mind: Sneak Peak

Beaner-Bop

****

Summary: Gohan is now in high school and for some reason his father's death is weighing on him more than ever before, he wishes to just go away for a while. He disappears and the Z gang can't feel his ki anywhere and have asked the King Kai and Supreme Kai where he is. Both have no idea where he can be found. Videl is sick in the hospital and is slowly going insane from dreams that she gets but can't stand. One night she feels like she knows how to get rid of the dreams without killing herself because she knew that if her dreams stopped because she killed herself, Gohan was going to have to die too.

__

Good? Bad? Should I continue this story later on? I think that it might go under Horror… First time I did one of those…

-

I never want to do that again.

I thought you were going to be able to take it.

I _was_.

You were not!

I was too! I was not however prepared for the person in the seat next to me to throw up!

Roller-Coasters are fun Gohan! Throwing up is a big part of it!

Not when someone else throws up on you.

Oh please! Fine, what did you like best about the amusement park?  
The shower I got after I got puked on.

Haha

Hey, you'd feel that way too…

I would not, I'm nicer to little kids than you are.

LITTLE KID?! He was older than me! He was _on_ there with his kid!

Party-pooper! You just can't stand anything, can you?

I can stand a lot of things! The back of my head was hit so many times with the frying pan that I can withstand that.

You've got to be kidding me.

Kind of sad that I'm not huh?

Oh geez…

Come on Videl, can we go home now?

Not with the way you're acting. We're going to the mall!

I thought you hated the mall!

I do, but at the same time I like it better than you so come on!

-Couple Minutes later-

You look cute Gohan!

That isn't funny.

I think you look adorable!  
I think I look like Vegeta.

What do you mean like Vegeta? How often does Vegeta wear a pink shirt?

-

-Don't need in story but it can be used-

Bulma was outside with the kids. They were wondering what was taking Gohan and Videl so long. It hasn't even been six minutes yet! It _was_ possible that her lab was on the other side of the house! …which it wasn't…

Bulma bit the inside her lip. No reason to think like that. Who knows too, if she wasn't careful the kids would think that she was nuts. If she told them her life story and asked them to say it back to her, she'd think that she was nuts too, which she would be by the time that happened… Maybe she should try it out… Could be fun…

Nah.

She looked at her watch. Gohan and Videl had _better_ be back soon…

- [ This song fic can also be used in the story ^_^] -

Gohan kept on flying. Videl was holding on tight in fear that she may fall. Gohan was concentrating so hard on something else, she figured even if he really is strong, that doesn't mean he'll be able to hold her. It just means he may throw her a couple thousand feet into the ground…maybe more…either way, she _really_ didn't want to do that…

**__**

The sun rises to another day  
My constitution keeps changing  
'Til it slips away  
So I lie awake and stare  
My mind thinking, just wandering  
Is anybody there?

Videl looked in front of her and nearly screamed. Gohan wasn't paying attention to anything it seemed because he was going to run into the mountain…She closed her eyes and waited for impact. It never came. She looked in front of her and saw that no mountains were there, at least not for a while anyway. She turned look behind her and saw they must have gone over or around it. She was going to have to talk about this with him.

  
**_Should I stay or go  
Should I sleep or stay awake  
Am I really happy or is it all  
Just an illusion_**

Gohan kept on thinking about how things would be if his younger self kept his memories of him. Everything made sense to him now… The way they got to the past, the reason that they're here… It's all here for him to take or give.

He started wondering about his life again. Was what he doing right? His father had a chance to live here… His whole life was a hell after _he_ killed his father. It doesn't matter whether or not Cell was the one who did it physically. It might as well have been him.

  
**_Sitting in my room now  
Hiding thoughts  
Just hoping one day I'll get out  
I hear a voice call my name  
Breaking trance, so silent  
So I can stay the same_**

He felt something on his chest and saw that Videl was getting into a tighter and tighter ball. She seemed scared.

"Gohan…" is what he was able to hear. She said something else but it was lost to the wind. She looked pretty…

  
**_Should I stay or go  
Should I sleep or stay awake  
Am I really happy or is it all  
Just an illusion  
Wait now, many things left unsaid  
This life remains the same  
But I change_**

Gohan looked at Videl a little longer, just wondering. Videl felt his stare on her and she looked up at him. The fact that they had also stopped flying probably helps this a little bit too…

"Gohan, what's wrong?"

  
**_I try to fool myself in believing  
Things are going to get better  
But life goes on  
Should I stay or go  
Should I sleep or stay awake_**

The way he kept on staring at her was freaking Videl out a little bit. For obvious reasons like, _why is he doing that?_ And _What is he thinking?_

  
**_Am I really happy or is it all  
Just an illusion_**

He wouldn't meet Videl though, if his father stayed alive… But he knew his father forever… But he has a chance to stay with Videl even longer…

-

THAT SONG FIC WAS FLUFFY!!!! I'll get the next Chapter out soon!!!!!


	10. But How...?

Umm…Oops?

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: *sniff* My next chapter is the epilogue…CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THIS FIC!!!

-

Disclaimer: Please! *sniff* Don't ask me to say it! My fic is almost done! Let me live in the dreams of blah blah blah…

-

Chapter Nine: But How…?

-

Gohan looked down at Videl. She was a good reason for living…{1} He looked up and saw that the look out was only a few hundred meters away roughly. He started to slow down and nudged Videl a little bit. He pointed over to the look out and she gasped.

"Wha-What is that?" She whispered.

"Dende's Lookout. You can call it Kami's lookout also though, since that's Dende's position." Videl looked up at it again and snuggled closer into Gohan. She would have said something like 'You know God?!?!' but it just wouldn't have felt right…

She felt Gohan land and he set her down gently. He looked around the lookout until he just started walking one way, Videl following him close behind.

Gohan turned the corner and came face-to-face with Piccolo.

"Welcome back kid." Gohan nodded his head.

"Yeah…Piccolo? Could you do me a quick favor? I wouldn't want to ask you this but…" Piccolo nodded his head.

"As long as its within reason." Gohan nodded his head again.

"Can you erasa my memory?" Piccolo looked at him strangely.

" _Your_ memory?" Gohan thought about what he said for a minute and then understood where Piccolo was getting at.

"Not me-me, I'm talking about the younger me."

"Why?"

"Because…" Gohan remembered what he talked with Piccolo about the last time at the waterfall, "Life really isn't that bad. It _could_ be better, yes, but…" Piccolo nodded.

"I guess you just want the memories of you and the girl gone from his head." Gohan nodded. "Do you want the rest of them or-"

"No, just me. Everyone else can remember." Piccolo nodded his head. He was about to leave but then remembered something.

"Bulma told me to give you these if I saw you. Said they'd take you back into your time. The only problem with them is that you have to go a few days into the future for them to work correctly. They can go much farther once you do that though." Gohan nodded his head. They were pretty much identical bracelets to the ones that he and Videl were still wearing at this current moment and time. He took them from Piccolo's outstretched hand and handed one over to Videl who watched the whole conversation quietly as she had been doing since Gohan really started to try and get them home.

He waved bye to Piccolo along with Videl and pressed the 'go' button on the bracelet thing. They opened their eyes to see not the lookout like they were expecting, but a rocky area. Videl recognized it earlier then Gohan did, meaning he couldn't make a quick lie about it and why and how they had gotten here in the first place.

"This is where my dad fought Cell!" She said. Before Gohan could say anything, Videl had already started running over to where she remember the Cell games being fought. The worst thing though, to Gohan, was that she looked giddy. She could finally see her dad 'beat' Cell.

Another bad thing for Gohan was how far away they were from the field, which really isn't much. He looked at the bracelet again, he just noticed that he couldn't feel Videl's ki. Bulma must have put a ki conceal-er or something on it…

Videl turned the corner and her happy expression left her face quickly. In front of her was the scene. They were at least a thousand meters away, but she could still see everything as thought she was only fifty feet away.

Her father was cowering and Gohan's dad, somehow she knew this, had taken Cell somewhere and died with the blast. She was now seeing the 'new' Cell come and start to fight the boy again. She looked at the scene and her father. She looked over to Gohan who just walked up behind her and started watching the scene quietly as well.

"Why-" Gohan put his hand over her mouth quickly. He knew that the Z-warriors more than likely knew that they were watching now but he did _not_ need Cell or himself to know that. The Z-Warriors probably already know that his younger-self doesn't 'remember' him.

The end of the Cell games approached and they both watched silently, Videl from shock and Gohan from remembering what he did.

It must have been a few hours that they stood there watching. Finally, Vegeta came and was able to distract Cell long enough for Gohan to power up the last bit of strength that he needed to win against the thing.

Videl saw the boy power down and nearly cried out. It was _Gohan_. His younger self of course but it was _Gohan_. How come he never told…anyone that he beat Cell?! She looked over at Gohan again who was currently glaring at something. Videl turned and saw that her father was saying that he beat Cell and all of that stuff that she had just now learned was a load of crap. How could she have ever believed it? How could her father have beaten Cell?

And for that matter, how could Gohan?

She turned around but Gohan caught her wrist. He pressed something on the bracelet and looked at his. She looked at him confused.

"Wha-"  
"Press go again." He whispered. She glared at him but did as she was told. After all. She could always ask Gohan about this when they were back home.

-

When they opened their eyes again they were in yet another location. This one where they started out at. Gohan grinned at the desk. Just as he had thought the little TV was there. He went over and grabbed it quickly.

Right by it was a letter. He read it quickly and handed it to Videl who was just recovering from the shock about her dad.

__

Hey you two! How was your trip? Hope you liked it! I nearly died when I found out Trunks got the something stuck in the time machine thing making the number stay on 11, but then I remembered Gohan popping up and what do you know! If you were wondering about the 15 on the machine, that was talking about radius. If you were 15 feet radius away from the person holding it, you would also be transported into what ever time that was set. I hope you had fun! Luv ya! -Bulma

"She made that thing?!" Videl said after reading the short note. Gohan nodded his head.

"She made it because she 'remembered' that I was there in the past."

"But you didn't- Oh…you got your memory erased…" Gohan nodded his head.

"Come on. I know for a fact that Time travel thing took a few minutes. If we're not out of here soon, people might get worried." She nodded at him, and followed him outside.

-

A/N: EPILOGUE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

{1} - Read '100 Reviews' if you haven't. It might make more sense…You can also ignore that one line and it won't make any difference…^_^

[I know it's short but I wanted to save some material for the epilogue!]


	11. Epilogue [It's true! *sniff*]

Umm…Oops?

Beaner-Bop

-

A/N: The end is near…

-

Disclaimer: HOW CAN YOU ASK ME THIS?!?!

-

Epilogue

-

The two of them went outside; Videl's head was leaning on Gohan's shoulder. She was thinking about how her father lied to the world. She sighed, she talked about this a little bit with Gohan already but he said don't worry about it. He had lived in this lie along with her and everyone else in the world, even though he knew the truth.

They walked outside (hand in hand!), and came to a stop when everyone in their class was looking at them. Videl raised her head off Gohan's shoulder and looked around confused. Why were they looking at them like that?  
"NERD BRAIN! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" Both of the look over at Sharpner who was getting into one of his boxing poses. Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Riiiiight…" Videl lifted her head off Gohan shoulder but their hands remained interlocked. She looked around the grassy area where they were standing.

"Why did we go inside for the first place?" She looked over at Gohan with a look that pretty much said 'hint-hint'. He thought about it a little while and remembered the TV. He handed the little card looking thing to Bulma.

She took it and waved the two off. She knew that it wasn't the fairest thing to the other students but it was probably best if they started talking as soon as possible.

Gohan decided that it would be best if they went back inside Capsule Corp. Videl didn't really care so she just followed him. They sat down at the table and stared around a little bit. After a while, Videl interlocked her fingers and put her hands down on the table.

"I've got _questions_ about this whole thing, so…I'll go first, alright?" Gohan nodded his head. He'd let everything be Videl's call in here.

"Alright… you flew, how were you able to do that?" Gohan pondered on this one for a moment but then shook his head no.

"That's way to long explanation…say we discuss it over dinner?" Videl looked at him amused and then laughed.

"You're still in the 'Jack Ass' t-shirt. We went outside and everybody there saw it… that and you in very tight jeans, they look nice by the way." Gohan blushed and looked down at the clothes he was wearing. Videl was true to her word about him wearing them…Dammit. He looked over at her and grinned a little bit again.

"So dinner?"

"As long as I'm not cooking!"

-

A/N: Hopefully that wasn't to corny………

****

I would like to thank the following people!

Echoes of the Mind, animekitten, Twilight Rose, Frozenflower, Android 71, dragongirl96, A-man, Jeril Dragonsoul, Midori-Sama, vsd2oc, Poppy, edward-tivrusky-5, Sorceress Fujin, Kaz Valkyrie, Peter Kim, Burenda, Tessa-Chan, DarkHeart81, Nellie Chibi, Saturn-hime, Daughter_of_Light, captainmorgan323, saiyantamer, game gal, saiyangirl16, HollowGoo, Tears of Steal, babycitrustree, JessIchi, x, CRIDDLER18, kyllir, B.k., DemonDancing, Rainymalamute, Elvenking, Majin Gohan's Girl, mike, DarkPower, Senshi Nadeshiko, Anime Ambreen, Trunks' Saiyajin Princess, gerrys giant green grassmonkey, Jimbo Jones, Senshi Nadeshiko, Lady Queen, amy, Cyekitty, trunksgrl182, mae, Gohan118, Jessi-chan, Djay, SSJ Lunar Guard, Can't be screwed, Shadow Duo, melissa

You guys are the best!!! Thanks for reviewing my story!!!!


End file.
